Tears of an angel
by housemd21
Summary: Zoey was a happy little girl with full of life and her daddy's little girl. When she goes missing and the last person to see her was her mother, questions are raised as they try to bring her home. Rated T for some violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

Pairing: Roy/OC

* * *

><p><strong>TEARS OF AN ANGEL<strong>

**~ONE~**

_Two year old Zoey was missing!_

_The toddler had last been seen with Clara who was quite sure she had been last seen with her father. The same father who loved his little girl to death and was hoping to get to give his daughter a nice birthday party once he had gotten back from a mission with his fellow soldiers. Clara remained seemingly oblivious to what was going on around her but one thing was for certain, until someone spoke, no one would know where little Zoey Emma Mustang was._

"Do you know where your little girl could have gone-"

"Please hear me out I told you-"

"No you hear me out; I am done listening to your lies! This baby girl is missing and you were the last one with her. It's been three weeks and the odds are being stacked up against your daughter! Do you hear me? Your daughter is out there somewhere and she could very much be okay but we don't know that because you won't say anything that has happened."

"I've been trying to tell you but you keep interrupting me-"

"Okay listen, do you love your daughter? Do you love little Zoey?"

Clara nodded tearfully.

"That's not good enough! Do you love Zoey?"

"I love my baby and I just want her to come home! I want to be able to give her hugs and kisses, play peek-a-boo. If she just came home, I won't care that she favors her daddy anymore. In my heart I know that my baby is close. She's closer than she has ever been and I also know that we will find her. We will find her and the first thing I will do is smother her with kisses and tell her how much her mommy misses her and loves her so much. I only want her to be here with me-"She broke down to cry and the man nodded, not being able to deal with this mother's supposed explanations.

"You said last time we were here that Zoey wandered off when you were in Rush Valley. Is there some truth to that at all or were you lying to us as well about that. We are trying to find your daughter and you keep lying to us about where she is. Do you know anything that could help us find her? We'd ask her daddy but it is obvious that he had nothing to do with it because he wasn't the last one to be with her. In fact we have several documents stating that you have had suspended joint custody due to the fact that you threatened her very life! Is it true? Did you really tell your then boyfriend that you were going to shoot your then nine month old daughter in the head if he had left you?"

"I was hysterical because I didn't want him to leave me! I wasn't really going to hurt my baby and he should have known that as well. I love my baby and I know he knows that! All I know is that the last day my ex-boyfriend saw her at all, she goes, 'I ruv ou dada.' He was always her favorite! It's no fair and what am I supposed to do? My hands are tied. They say if they find her alive that he's going to get full custody of her and they made it joint in the beginning because he works in the army. Is that why you are asking me all these questions? Because you believe that Mustang wouldn't hide my baby from me? He is just as guilty as you are and I want her back much more than he does-"

"Listen I don't give a fuck about Mustang's reputation as far as the military goes. I don't give a flying fuck about your dispute with him. If you have an issue with the man that you had your baby with, well that's what abortion is for. If you didn't want the baby in the beginning then you should have gotten rid of her. It probably would've saved Zoey in the end from how we'll probably find her. You already waited five days. FIVE DAYS! Not an hour, not twenty four even but FIVE DAYS! Do you know what could have happened to your little blue eyed child in that time?"

"I was scared. I panicked because I didn't know where she was and I was busy trying to find out where she had gone to. I thought maybe she went back to some of the places we went to before and she had liked but then I realized that there was no way she would have gotten on that train without someone she knew. Whenever she was with me on the train, she always sat on the seat and was afraid of every person all around us. I found out later that she wasn't afraid with her daddy there. He helped her with her nightmares supposedly. I hate that! He has such a great relationship with her and he doesn't even try anything-"

"You keep getting off of the subject Miss Bleau. I'm going to ask you once and I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me this truthfully. Don't bother trying to lie because I want the truth and nothing but. Did you kill your daughter? Did you kill your twenty two month old daughter before her daddy could come home and see her again and then told a lie that you were going to take the girl on a train ride to Rush Valley for the weekend despite knowing that he should have been able to see her? Was she already dead because you couldn't stand the fact that your daughter was a daddy's girl like 99.8% of all the other little girls in Amestris?"

Clara glared coldly at the man for a moment before shaking her head fervently.

"I DID NOT MURDER MY BABY! WHAT IS THERE TO GAIN BY MURDERING MY OWN BABY WHEN I LOVE HER SO MUCH?" Calming down, she said in a trembling voice, "Zoey knows I love her and she also knows that I wouldn't hurt her. Once I find her, I will sue you for so much money that you would have to take a second job to be able to support yourself. I am appalled that you would ask me something like that! I thought you alone would know that I would never kill my baby! Do I look like a cold blooded killer to you?"

Much to her dismay, she didn't get an answer.

* * *

><p>"When was the last time you saw your daughter Colonel Mustang? I know it's hard to think of all the possibilities out there but can you at least tell me what day it was and the time? Try to remember-"<p>

"It was July 3rd. I remember because Zoey was born September 4th and that was the day I got back. Zoey was increasingly excited that day. Her blue eyes always lit up when she was happy so I tried to make her as happy as I could get without spoiling her of course. I remember I was seen off at the train station just that day. Clara was up near the phones and she was calling somebody-"

"Did you know who she was talking to and what the conversation was about?"

"I think it was about her work. She works with the research lab 2 and they are always developing methods to fight off illnesses and diseases. Clara told me she was inspired to become a pediatrician someday. So anyways, I was getting ready to board the train and I remember she was incredibly clingy that day because it just wasn't normal. It wasn't her normal behavior."

The man cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses.

"You said goodbye as usual though right?"

Roy nodded, not being able to speak. The man knew from the body language when somebody was lying. Interviewing the mother several times and listening to all her explanations was like pulling teeth. She hated the relationship that her daughter shared with her ex-boyfriend. She hated it with a passion. She had motive to possibly want to rid the obstacle of affection and he couldn't understand what would drive a hard working mother at heart to possibly do something to her own child. She kept reassuring them that she believed the little toddler to be alive though. Was she was the question. According to the friends she was with that day, she hadn't even gone to Rush Valley and she didn't seem overly worried in the time her daughter appeared missing. Of course, he wasn't going to let that out to the public right now.

"I said good bye and she hugged me extra tight that day. She was always sucking on her thumb and I always tried to break that habit but this time she hadn't at all. She broke the hug and kissed me on the cheek and goes, 'Buh bye dada. Me mwiss ou.' I love my daughter with all my heart and the fact that she is nowhere to be found worries me."

"It worries you."

He thought the flame alchemist was afraid of nothing but it appeared him and everyone in Amestris that didn't know him that well were wrong. He was scared for the baby that he came to love beyond anyone's wildest dreams. He already saw pictures of them together when he was sorting through the mother's apartment and he had to say for someone who held a grudge, she had all their pictures in her apartment alone. She carried pictures of the girl and her daddy in her car as well. Although it was highly suspicious that the car seat wasn't in the car anymore.

"She is afraid of the dark. If she's somewhere lost and all alone, I don't know how she would be able to cope with it. I just want my baby found so that she could come back to us. Her mother and I just want her back."

That was really interesting. Raising his eyebrows, he knew that the only thing that made it more interesting was the fact that they found a startling fact earlier on in the case. Having interviewed them both earlier in the week, he knew that the baby wouldn't go anywhere without her blanket. The blanket was missing too. They found the diaper bag in the trunk of the car and what appeared to be extra clothes which she told them that she wouldn't leave home without. The weirdest fact though was the fact that the woman had another daughter before she had been with Mustang in the first place and the girl was temporarily in a foster home until they could find some relatives.

Amanda Bleau loved her sister and couldn't remember a day when her little sister wasn't happy. As a baby she hardly cried and her mom repeatedly showed that she loved both her children. The father of the younger child loved her equally as well if not more. When asked, she said that the father spent much more time trying to teach her things instead of giving her anything she wanted so that she could call and talk to people. Amanda was often envious because her own father walked out on her as a baby leaving her with only her mom as support.

Right now, either one could have done something to the toddler but Douglas realized that there was no way Mustang did it no matter how much of a bastard he thought Mustang previously was. It was apparent that the mother was covering something up. She knew something that could help them and they had to get it out of her. But the main thing was to find the baby, find little Zoey before something did happen to her. It was sad though and Douglas would be the first to admit that this wasn't the first kind of case where he saw the worst when he was hoping it would turn out for the best. They were going to try their best to bring Zoey home alive to her family and they were going to go day and night into it.

But no one knew where little Zoey was, not even her mother and she was the last one to see her alive.

* * *

><p>AN: Please tell me how I did! I'd like to know how I could make it better and what could improve it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.**

**Pairing: Roy/OC**

* * *

><p><strong>TEARS OF AN ANGEL<strong>

**~TWO~**

***2 years ago***

Havoc glared at Roy ever since he had gotten into the office and it was anyone's guess what it had been about. Maybe Mustang stole the other guy's woman for the fiftieth time this week. Whatever it was, Alphonse didn't really want to get into the middle of it. They were old enough to take care of themselves so they should be able to come to some kind of agreement without any outside help. Ed thought it was hilarious though and even laughed behind his hand before inching up towards Havoc.

"So what did the colonel do to you now Havoc? I swear the way you two go with women, I thought somebody would have been punched by now." Breda was smiling though, revealing his joking manner and it was a couple minutes before Havoc was able to reply.

"I wish I was really good looking and was a high ranking officer sometimes. The way they flock over the Chief that even the girls that I like go to him has to be the worst luck I have ever been dealt with. I liked this girl recently and she wouldn't even look at me. Instead she was just talking away with him and before long, she was all his. There was little to no effort of flirting done on his part either!"

Ed frowned for a moment since how Mustang had been busy during the work days and hasn't ever been forward with what went on beyond that. So the womanizing bastard was at it again. That was nothing new. He couldn't see why Havoc even thought of it as worthy enough to comment on anymore. He did this way too often anyway.

"You're still not hung up over Clara, are you?" Roy asked finally getting bored with the number of documents he had already reviewed for that morning alone. He had a meeting in two hours as well.

"Well sir, you do date a lot of girls without sticking to a single one-"

"I've dated Clara for a couple of months now so I doubt you know what you're honestly talking about," Roy corrected cutting off Breda before he could make him out as more of a bastard than he knew he was.

Ed whistled.

"Wow, that's a new one even for you colonel. Do you plan on marrying her and having a baby with her as well? You do know the saying right? You know nothing worthy in life until you have a daughter to brighten your world up for you. Maybe you'll have a son in the future and he'll be a bastard like you are-"

"Thank you Edward. We'll discuss my sex life when hell freezes over and I actually become a father-"

The phone rang turning his attention from the conversation he had been previously having. Ed rolled his eyes noticing the way the colonel's eyes brightened if only a little bit when he started talking to the person on the phone. If he hazarded a guess, he would say that the man was quite taken with her already but this wasn't like him at all. He couldn't help but think that this was weird to hear and even worse to get it from Mustang himself. He shot back to him in surprise when Roy dropped the phone, seemingly in a daze.

"Sir, is there a problem?" Hawkeye probably came to the same conclusion as the rest and presumed that the man was talking to Clara.

Havoc sighed.

"Has Hughes even found out that you've been dating her for long periods of time yet? He'd probably rub it in and tell you to marry her and start a family with her-"

"Well…Clara's-"he cut himself off to gulp.

Ed lent in to try to get a better view of the other man's reaction. He had never seen him this way before and thought that it was a genuine miracle. What was it that was causing the man to act like this anyway? He didn't know. He did however know that the only way he knew how to get the truth was by badgering people.

"Come on Colonel Shit. What's going on and why do I hear the dial tone? Did your loving girl hang up on you and you're in shock because of it?"

Ed wasn't the only one who was confused though and it was blatantly obvious. Sighing, he drummed his fingers on the desk waiting for the man to come out of his shock so that they knew what was going on as well. Did the man realize it wasn't so bad? So his loving girlfriend hung up on him that was no big deal. Right? Obviously he hadn't thought the same as them. He was pretty sure that they all had different opinions on why Roy was like this but nothing ended up coming close to what they thought when he finally said the two words he thought would never spout from the man's mouth.

"Clara's pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>*Present*<strong>

Roy found himself drenched in sweat when he had awoken startled at first until he remembered why he had been here after work. It had been a hectic day alone and the MPs were interviewing everybody who knew his daughter. They already talked to him and Clara. They also talked to his subordinates by now and he was inclined to believe that those people that Clara had called family were being interviewed as well. He still couldn't believe that his daughter wasn't here.

He ran a hand through his hair all the while trying to stay positive. Clara told them that she was alive and she was somewhere out there so until he had proof that she was otherwise, he was inclined to believe that they could still find Zoey and bring her home where she belonged. Fighting was meaningless as well. He didn't want to fight with Zoey's maternal family either who had always thought that he was no good for their Clara.

"What are you still doing here?"

He turned to the source of the voice with a raised eyebrow and seeing how it was only Ed, he picked up the stack of flyers he had previously been working on before he had fallen asleep. He shouldn't have done that with Zoey out there. He needed to be out searching for her and not adhering to this bullshit. He wanted his daughter back and he couldn't just rely on those volunteers to search day and night all by themselves. He was truthful with what he had told the MPs. Zoey hated the dark and if she was out there for a long period of time, she would start panicking.

"I'm just finishing up here." He reckoned that Ed was here because of the interview. He hadn't needed to be here, especially since he had did what he had needed to do. He got his brother's body back and the only automail part that Ed had had left was his leg. He supposed Ed wanted to keep it as a reminder of what he had did but he was already growing taller without the arm to weigh him down.

"You're making flyers? You do know that the MPs already put out an Amber Alert all over Amestris by now, and everyone is keeping a look out for your girl. I don't think they'd forget soon and they have flyers of their own-"

"I updated some of the information since it was pertained wrong," Roy quickly replied. The picture they used of his daughter was the one from when she had been only 16 months after all. It seemed Clara refused to give them recent pictures of her. Sure she hadn't changed much but he still felt the need to make sure they had the most recent image taken.

Ed sat on the couch but didn't say anything, just laying his head back. Roy got the feeling he had wanted to say something and that he was probably biding his time for the right opportunity. Laying his head on the desk, he realized how exhausted he must've been then, even with the little bit of sleep he had gotten just moments ago.

"Shouldn't you be out helping to look for her?" it took him a second to realize that Ed had said something but once he did, he blinked for a moment before shaking his head of all previous thoughts.

"I really, really want to but I'm still being forced into work. I'm trying to be able to and it's not like I don't help here but there's nothing I could do when my daughter could be anywhere in the world. She probably isn't even in Rush Valley. I feel that in my heart that she wasn't there with Clara and that thought scares me the most. If she wasn't with her mom on the train then where was she taken to? We had just taken care of the homunculi and I was finally going to come back and see my daughter turn two but now…" He left those words hanging, brushing a hand through his hair and leaning back in his chair.

"You're a mess. I don't think they are naming you as a suspect though. It's kind of obvious that while we were saving everyone from the homunculus known as father, Clara probably did some unimaginable things to her. But that's just it, what if there was an accident or something and the woman doesn't want to say something out of fear that they will blame her?"

"She shouldn't be afraid because one thing they asked both of us was that if there had been an accident, they would understand. The MPs are probably grasping at strings and they want to find Zoey as fast as they can. That included giving immunity to either of us if we admitted there had been an accident and that we would take them to the-take them to the body." He shuddered just by thinking about that. So far though, Clara remained adamant that she was alive and told everyone that there was no way of doing that because Zoey was alive still.

Hearing that Ed looked away for a pause, not being able to see Roy's face. Especially not when Roy stumbled on the words when he tried explaining how the MPs would like to be taken to Zoey's body believing that she may be deceased. He shuddered himself at the thought. The MPs were trying to cover every base and one was the thought that Zoey was no longer amongst the living. He couldn't even think about what that must be doing to her parents who loved her. Clara did some crazy things but he knew as well that she loved Zoey and that she hadn't ever hurt her baby in the past even though she had threatened. Now that he thought about it though, there would be motive and Clara was an envious bitch.

"If she was no longer with us, do you think it would be an accident?" Ed had to know what Roy thought. He knew how much Roy went through in the first year alone that Zoey had been alive. He was doing everything he could to stay together and stay strong so that they could find the girl.

"If she is deceased, which I don't even want to believe at all, but if she is then it was no accident. If she was dead, then there is a reason that Clara is still insisting that she's alive and not leading the MPs anywhere. Hell they have people all over keeping an eye out for any hint. Everyone is looking for this angel dead or alive and if she really had a part in her demise, I don't believe she would ever say."

Ed nodded, a little sick to his stomach.

Glancing at the picture of the flyers, he felt a bit saddened knowing where the picture had come from. It was well known by anyone who knew Roy that he had several pictures of the girl in his wallet. One was of the day she had been born and he was able to get the photo right away. He had always been proud of that. Then there was the one picture on her first birthday when she had dived into the cake and she was a mess. Roy had only taken the picture after she had finished playing with it and he had gotten dirty as well. He remembered that day as well because Hughes had gotten several pictures of both of them. Then the third picture in there that he knew about was the day before he had left, he wanted her to get some pictures with him so that he could carry it with him until he came back. And the one on the flyer was the one he had taken of her. The little girl's dark hair was pulled up half way into a ponytail onto the top of her head with the rest hanging loosely around her face. She was wearing a cute pink polka dotted tank top with matching pink capris. Her shoes were white with pink on the bottom. Her blue eyes were sparkling and her smile was so big, it lit up her whole face.

Ed knew that Zoey loved her father very much. Whenever Roy was with her, she never wanted to let go of him. She always did anything to please him and everything she did was early. Was there a reason why Roy would kill his baby daughter had she been killed? No there wasn't any. Roy loved his daughter too much to even consider taking the small toddler's life. Did Clara have the motive? Absolutely especially since she had threatened the baby's life several times in the past and she hadn't even wanted the girl in the first place. In fact, if it hadn't been for the judge to allow her to keep the girl until the mission was over, Zoey would have been safe with Gracia already.

"If she's dead, then the question would be when she had. We came back on the day of her second birthday and the mother was already on the train so my thought would be to question the mother if that is ever proven that she's deceased-"

"SHE'S NOT DECEASED EDWARD AND EVEN IF SHE WAS, I DON'T DOUBT FOR A SECOND THAT SHE HAD BEEN ALIVE WHEN I GOT BACK!" Forcing him to calm down, he added in a shaky voice, "She is not dead Edward so please stop thinking it. My baby isn't dead because she can't be. I'm going to go put up these flyers and help the volunteers here."

Roy may have doubts believing that his daughter may be deceased and Ed knew it was because he was hanging onto Clara's words. Ed also knew it wasn't per se that he believed the words that came out of her mouth but it was the fact that he wanted to keep believing Zoey wasn't dead even with all the odds stocked against it. Especially since it's been a month and they had been no closer to finding her than they had been before. Roy remained determined though and since there hadn't been a body found, he used that as proof that his baby was alright.

Ed certainly hoped so. For Roy he certainly wished she was alive. She did nothing wrong and only loved everybody with all her heart. He certainly wanted to find her amongst the living instead as well. But there's no telling what they would find and that was probably the reason that they tried to keep Roy here instead of helping all the searches because they probably knew what it would do to him if he stumbled on something horrible. Especially since he was leading his mind to believe that the MPs were just trying to find anything to use against them. It wasn't true though and Ed didn't want to know what would be worse. He didn't want Roy hurting but he also wanted Zoey found.

And if she was deceased, he just wanted her to have a proper burial.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please tell me how I did! I'd like to know how I could make it better and what could improve it.**


End file.
